


Łaskawy i dobry

by Rudbeckia_bicolor



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Gen
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-18 00:50:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3549947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rudbeckia_bicolor/pseuds/Rudbeckia_bicolor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bardzo krótka scenka z Dreadfort.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Łaskawy i dobry

\- Nie chcę ci zadawać bólu, ale znów dałeś mi powód – powiedział Ramsay z błyskiem w jasnych oczach.  
Fetor zaczął dygotać. Rozpłakał się. Zedrą z niego skórę, ale dlaczego? Co zrobił źle? Przecież tak bardzo się starał… Najwyraźniej niewystarczająco.  
\- Daruj mi, panie. Błagam. Litości. Jestem twoim Fetorem. Będę służył – szlochał. _Bogowie, pomóżcie mi go udobruchać, proszę, proszę._  
Młody Bolton (już nie Snow) machnął niecierpliwie ręką.  
\- Zamknij się, niedobrze mi od twoich skomleń. Tym razem zachowasz palce.  
Fetor omal nie zemdlał z ulgi. Nie śmiał uwierzyć w takie szczęście.  
\- Och, dziękuję. Jesteś łaskawy i dobry… – wykrztusił wreszcie.  
\- Muszę cię jednak ukarać – ciągnął z uśmiechem Ramsay. Skinął na jasnowłosego chłopaka. – Dziś oddam cię Damonowi. On z tobą zatańczy.  
Fetor jęknął.  
Damon rozwinął bicz.


End file.
